Nothing's Perfect
by dracoismine
Summary: Hermione has a perfect life, but will her past catch up to her??? soz I'm really bad at summarys :P plz r/r (added second chapter: the present)
1. The Past

Nothing's Perfect  
  
The past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.wouldn't mind owning Draco though YUMMY.  
  
OK I'm warning you there's no romance in this chapter, or maybe the next. The first chapters are more introduction than romance. Hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
Are you one of those girls, or boys, who promised yourself that you wouldn't get married or have children when you older??? Well I was. I saw what love and marriage had done to my family. At first it was a fairy tale life, my mum and dad would take me out to the fair, smiles on all our faces. I'd be in the middle, both of their arms hugging each of my shoulders, as we'd spin around in the cups, screaming, all the beautiful colors shining everywhere. Giggling and sharing candy floss. That was one of the best times I had with my mum and dad.  
  
But then came the arguments, they'd never argue in front of me. But when they thought I was as sleep, I'd hear them hurling abuse at each other, shouting, shouting, shouting. I'd fall asleep hearing them shouting. When I awoke every morning I hear silence, I always thought it was a bad dream. Until the next night came when the nightmare would start all over again. The only time they would look like they loved each other was in public when they said goodbye when I go on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Then one day just before Christmas, I saw both my parents sitting on the couch, together. I could sense there was something wrong. I walked casually into the sitting room and sat down. Dad looked pale and mum looked even worse. "Honey, you know I and your father will always love you and this has nothing to do with you.but we've agreed that our marriage is not going to work.We're getting a divorce"  
  
That is when I decided, No love for me. 


	2. The Present

Nothing's Perfect  
  
The Present  
  
Hermione circled her spoon around her bowl of cereal reading the Daily Prophet, looking at her shares, she thought about her life. How she had promised herself seven years, when her parents divorced, not to fall in love. And here she was, in a beautiful house, with tons of cash, and the most perfect, gorgeous fiancée in the whole world.  
  
She smiled, as she heard the floor boards' creek. This was the sign that her fiancée was up.  
  
He stretched and yawned, walking down the stairs. The sunshine shone across his chest as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair. His eyes searched around the kitchen until they lay upon his stunning fiancée. He smiled, his green eyes sparking as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hi gorgeous, sleep well?" asked Harry hugging Hermione, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ummm." was her only reply, as she ate another spoonful of cereal.  
  
"What you reading?" asked Harry trying to get more from her than 'Ummm'.  
  
"Daily Prophet," replied Hermione, "you know how much I love my shares" she continued turning around so she faced him.  
  
"More than me?" questioned Harry, while doing his puppy eyes.  
  
"Awwwwww how can I say yes when your doing that face?" Hermione smiled as he began kissing her.  
  
BRING BRING  
  
They both moaned. "I'll be right back." said Harry, running up the stairs to get his mobile.  
  
Hermione just smiled she always seemed to smile since Harry had proposed to her on Valentines Day. She remembered how romantic it was, her and Harry had been going out for two years, he had asked her to come on a date with her to a Quidditch match, yes quidditch. It was America against England, and James Beckham had caught the snitch. Instead of the board saying "England wins!!!" it said "Hermione will you marry me?" At first Hermione thought it was another Hermione until she looked at Harry, on one knee, with a ring in his hand. She said yes automatically, forgetting all about the past. And since then nothing could put her down.  
  
She was so lucky, she had a perfect life. She should have learned by then, nothing is perfect. 


End file.
